Autism and Vaccines
AUTISM AND VACCINES Ceildgh Belavich Digital image from (DodgertonSkillhause, 2014) What is Autism? Autism Spectrum Disorder or ASD (formerly known as persuasive developmental disorder) is a brain disorder, which causes a person to have trouble communicating with others in a social context. Parents start to notice that their child is not developing in the same ways as most other children around the age of three or earlier. In some cases children will regress after they have previously been developing at a normal rate. People with ASD will have trouble with nonverbal communication, establishing friendships, and starting conversations. They will also have a need for routines and not understand empathy (“Autism Spectrum Disorders Health Center,” 2014). Autism at an early age Autism spectrum disorders arise at an early age. Children start to show the symptoms of this developmental disability almost always before three years of age (“Autism Spectrum Disorders Health Center,” 2014). At this same time children are being vaccinated to prevent disease and to be able to get into public school. Without these vaccines children may contract harmful diseases and sometimes even die as a result. Wakefield study False claims, such as the Wakefield study, fuel the fire of parents’ rage against vaccines. This study was originally proposed in 1998, and stated that the researcher found “the measles, mumps, and rubella (MMR) vaccine may predispose children to behavioral regression and pervasive developmental disorder in children” (Rao, 2011). This research was criticized and ultimately retracted in 2010 (James, 2010). This study only reached 12 families. The results could not be replicated by other researchers. The Wakefeild study that was retracted is pictured to the right. (Advodiaboli, 2011) Is there a link? Children with autism begin to regress developmentally around the same time that they are getting vaccinated. Because of this, some parents believe that there is a link between the symptoms and vaccinations. These parents have banded together and formed groups, relying on information not founded on science but on false claims. In the past, these groups claimed that “thimerosal, a mercury-containing preservative used in some vaccines is responsible”''' for their child’s symptoms (Doheny, 2008). This preservative is no longer used in vaccines administered to children six and under. It has since been eliminated from these products, or not reduced to trivial amounts (Doheny, 2008). Impact These false claims, along with personal beliefs, are jeopardizing our children and their safety. When children are not vaccinated properly they are out in the world and are at a higher risk of contracting life-threatening diseases. After catching a harmful disease they are also at a higher risk of transmitting the disease to peers and playmates. In his book, The Panic Virus, Seth Mnookin states, “a recent Hib outbreak in Minnesota resulted in the deaths of several children—including one whose parents said they do not ‘believe’ in vaccination. In 2009, there were more than 13,000 cases of pertussis (whooping cough) in Australia, which is the highest number ever recorded. Among those infected was Dana McCaffery, whose parents do believe in vaccination, but who was too young to get vaccinated. She died pertussis when she was just] thirty-two days old.” This is happening because children who are not vaccinated—because of their parent’s personal beliefs—come into contact with children who cannot yet be vaccinated because of their age. This can happen at any time or place. Examples include at a playground, your own house or even the doctor’s office waiting to get vaccinated. Vaccines have increased our lifespan by 20-30 years, eliminating diseases such as polio and diphtheria (Offit, 2015). What to do? We need to keep immunizing our children to keep them healthy and safe from life-threatening diseases. Over time, vaccinations have proven to help end fatal diseases and extend our lifespan. There has been no scientific research proving a link between vaccines and autism. We need to stop hiding behind false claims and risking the health of children to those who have not been vaccinated. '''Refrences Advodiaboli. (2011). Wakefield innocent, deer lied, earth flat digital. Luckylosing.com ''Retrieved from http://luckylosing.com/?s=wakefield+retracted Andrade, C.; Rao, T. S. (2011). The MMR vaccine and autism: sensation, refutation, retraction, and fraud. ''Indian Journal of Psychiatry, 53(2), 95-96. doi: 10.4103/0019-5545.82529 Autism spectrum disorders health center. (2014). Webmd.com ''Retrieved from http://www.webmd.com/brain/autism/autism-topic-overview DodgertonSkillhause. (2014). DSC03420-B3.jpg digital. ''Morguefile.com ''Retrieved from http://mrg.bz/QpsG3g Doheny, K. (2008). Gov't: girl’s autism-like symptoms linked to vaccines. ''Webmd.org. ''Retrieved from http://www.webmd.com/brain/autism/news/20080306/vaccine-autism-debate-heats-up James, F. (2010). Study linking autism to vaccine retracted. ''Npr.org Retrieved from http://www.npr.org/blogs/thetwo-way/2010/02/autism_mmr_vaccine_link_lancet.html McMahon, K; Palfreman, J. (Producers). (2015, March 24). Frontline ''Vaccine Hour. ''Pbs.org. ''Retrieved from http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/pages/frontline/the-vaccine-war/ Mnookin, S. (2012). The panic virus: the true story behind the vaccine-autism controversy. ''Amazon.com. Version. Retrieved from Amazon.com